Another Day in The Life
by beckysw
Summary: Rin and Sesshoumaru's unusual relationship is examined, She wants him to train her in combat and just exactly how have they both adapted to being apart.


She was on her way to meet him. His visits were always scattered, sometimes going long periods without seeing him. Then never seemed to be a schedule between them but he usually never stayed away for very long.

During his visits they would walk along the river and talk and other times they would sit in a field, picnic style. Rin did most of the talking. Jabbering about this or that with only a nod from Sesshoumaru to indicate that he was listening. She estimated it has been over a year since his last visit and she had grown awkwardly since then. At 15 she was as tall as Kagome but not quite as developed. She looked lanky and unnatural, since the last year she had been more conscience of her appearance making sure she looked immaculate before ever leaving her home. She wanted to show Sesshoumaru...if he ever came back.. that her time would soon be coming.

Every morning after diligently fixing herself up in one of her gifted Kimonos and combing her hair with one of her many jewelled combs, she ran her errands and did her chores. As she was walking through the village she would sometimes catch flashes of white in the corner of her eye and turn quickly thinking it might be Sesshoumaru but it never was. Every day for an entire year she was constantly looking over her shoulder hoping that day would be the day. Every time she returned half heartedly back to her dilapidated hut, just trying to make it through the night that was to come. Everything she did was for her own preservation- food, shelter and warmth, three things she repeated to herself.

She admitted it was easier to just assume Sesshoumaru wasn't coming back. She could tell that after a few hours with her he would start to get agitated and short with her. So it was no surprise to her that he simply would find her too annoying to endure at times. She wondered if he came back to see her out of obligation and if he actually enjoyed any of it as she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

She awoke to Master Jaken entering her small hut, "Wake up Rin! You won't keep the lord waiting!" He squawked.

She jumped off of her mat with no modesty and hurriedly put herself together receiving a lecture on exposing skin to people entering her home unannounced. She noticed there was a large box sitting next to the entrance of her hut.

"A gift for you from lord Sesshoumaru… he does spoil you." Jaken casually remarked looking uninterestingly at the box and at her.

After a few minutes she was out the door and walking towards their usual meeting spot. A Giant cherry blossom tree in the middle of a field, it was always one of Rin's favourite spots even when Sesshoumaru wasn't around the blossoms were so beautiful. As she approached him standing underneath the giant cherry blossom tree. He acknowledged her by simply saying her name and they sat beneath the tree, she was excited by his latest gift to her – a kimono that Jaken had delivered this morning. She had left it in her hut. His back was against the tree with one leg propped up, occasionally closing his eyes as she spoke. She was next to him, but not as close as she used to come as a child. She was half facing him and half facing the river that was in sight on the other side of the field, looking up at him every time she spoke.

He mused that although she had been at the village for 8 years, she had not fit in as well as he had intended. It did not appear that she had made herself comfortable and he noticed on the several times he had entered her hut over the years that her belongings were all mostly packed up. He thought briefly about the possibility she would run away, and he noticed as the years pushed forward she seemed increasingly unhappy. She had several other humans to which she would visit with and mention to him but no significant relationships with anyone. No real friends to speak of, nor potential mates.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed she had stopped talking. It was the silence that was disturbing him. He could sense that there was something she wanted to say but was hesitating. "What is it, Rin?" he said looking down at her. He noticed her eyes shifting as she fidgeted with her hands.

"It's nothing, really, my lord… I was just wondering when I would be able to accompany you once again?" She continued, "I mean, I was supposed to be given the choice, right?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and then turned his head to look at the flowing river. A few minutes passed and no words were exchanged.

Truthfully, Sesshoumaru had thought about taking her with him many times throughout the years, but every time images of her in the underworld flooded back to him. She would always be prey, no matter where she went. He couldn't fool himself into thinking he could guarantee her safety when traveling with him, he could not surveil her at every moment. In the village… she was safe, several humans would fight to protect her including InuYasha's disgusting group. As her guardian, it would be unwise to bring her along no matter what he told her about her being able to choose.

Sesshoumaru's brown twitched, he remembered how difficult it was at first, Jaken and Ah-Un were greatly impacted by Rin's absence. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the pair, the mere absence of a human child was enough to silence Jaken? For many nights, when they stopped for rest, Jaken sat with Ah-Uh in silence. As much as he enjoyed silence, the uncharacteristic silence from Jaken was unnerving. Even Ah-Un was lethargic and downcast. Sesshoumaru was not phased, eventually in time they were back to their normal selves. There would always be a dull ache each time he passed a field of flowers but would never admit that the loss of her company had affected him.

If only she knew that he looked forward to visiting her, in fact it was the only thing he looked forward too in his life. He would spend most of his time in the months away from her looking for proper gifts and trinkets to bring to her in hopes she would reward him with a smile or a laugh.

He remained looking at the river, "Rin, I-" He was interrupted by a voice in the distance, "Riiiiin!" Sesshoumaru cursed in his head, they should have walked further from the village, and how dare a human interrupt him. Rin's eyes widened and she scrambled to stand up and dove behind the tree Sesshoumaru was leaning on, "I was never here!" she whispered harshly. Sesshoumaru remained seated, he would not heed this human. As it approached he could see it was a young human male, panting and leaning over with hands on his knees.

"Hey, have you seen a girl around here? Really pretty? I thought I saw her..." the boy huffed out looking left and right. It took everything in Sesshoumaru's considerable strength to not decapitate the boy. "I have not," was all he replied smugly. He would speak no further on it. The boy simply shrugged and continued running past Sesshoumaru.

"Rin." Everything was said in one word. A monosyllabic instruction.

She let out a squeak and peeked out from the behind the tree. He stood and turned to face her. She looked up at him through her bangs. She had dirt on face but her eyes shone. He looked down at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation it seemed.

Her mind was racing as she swatted the dirt off. Why were the men in the village so persistent? The older she got the more she could not keep the men away. This was indeed the first time a boy had been so bold as to approach the lord on one of his visits. She did not know if Sesshoumaru had noticed the men of the village lingering in her presence or in the peripheral of her vision when visiting with him in previous visits. No doubt they would become increasingly bold vying for her attention; something had to be done.

"My lord, I should have told you - the men of this village have been attempting to court me for some time now," she could see his brow furrow, unusual for his normally stoic appearance. "I feel it is safest if I were to...travel with you once again!" She blurted out at the end.

"No." He responded quickly taking no time to think about his response.

She had been expecting his answer as he was not easily swayed. She stood up straight with her shoulders back and walked down to the river's edge, as she passed him he could smell the residual fear in her scent. He concluded that she was not afraid of that particular encounter with the boy but instead the future encounters without Sesshoumaru there as a cover for her to hide behind trees.

"If you will not take me with you, I wish to learn how to fight," she said assuredly, looking at her reflection on the water's surface.

He mulled it over staring at her back, he should have said no and ended it there, but she had an unspoken point. She would always be looked at, always be looked for. Her chances of survival against humans would be greatly increased if she knew even the bare minimum. No longer could the innocent herb gathering child be left to the whims of men and demon alike.

"Hn." Was the only response she had received. In her mind this was as close to a yes as she would ever get. If he did not want her to train then he would have immediately said no. She turned to face him. Her eyes wide with glee. She wanted to celebrate and run towards him cheering. Instead she took several steps forward until she was only a foot away and stared up at him, willing him to react.

"Thank you, my lord, I will work very hard!" She said bowing towards him. When she stood straightening up she had a grin on her face and her eyes were bright with happiness. Her smile faltered only slightly as he seemed to look distracted and very unhappy.

"I am off Rin, fare well." He said as he turned and walked into the forest. His abrupt arrivals and departures were nothing new to Rin, he seemed to have very little concept of time and would visit her at all hours of the day and night. She smiled remembering the time he showed up for one of his random visits just before sunrise a couples years ago. She had never seen him behave in such a way as he had that day, and if she didn't know any better he had almost seemed eager to gift her a pearl necklace he had acquired.

She could feel the excitement bubbling up inside her. She wanted to run around the village and tell everyone she saw how she would be a great warrior and proceeded to half jog to get back. She quickly remembered the men around the village and stopped in her tracks. She could not tell them, she realized. Since Lady Kaedes death several years ago she really had no one to tell and didn't want the men getting any ideas about forcing her to use her soon to be training on them. She trudged back to her hut disappointed that she had no one to share the news with and simultaneously excited for what the next visit would bring.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh as he walked back to Jaken and Ah-Un. She had bested him and forced his hand. How could he train a human to fight? Someone of his stature doing such a lowly task, but who better to teach her then someone as great in reputation as himself? Certainly no one came to mind that he could trust. She would learn virtually nothing from Inuyasha other than how to charge blindly and make foolish decisions he scoffed - certainly not Inuyasha. More to the point how could _he_ teach Rin to fight? It wouldn't bring her the joy that picking flowers normally brought to her. For the first time, he felt a sense of dread and excitement when he thought about his next visit.

Chapter 2

The days passed quickly for Rin, she kept herself busy skillfully avoiding unwanted suitors and practicing sword fighting with a branch she had found by the river. To any who saw her swinging widely at the air in front of her she seemed determined.

The days turned into months until one morning she awoke to complete and utter silence. Normally she awoke to birds chirping or the bustling of villagers, but today was different. This was a telltale sign that Lord Sesshoumaru was almost there. She guessed it had been at least 4 months. Not bothering to eat, she dressed quickly, she only had the finest kimonos so that would have to do, she had weeks to prepare for his visit and didn't bother to get an outfit for training, she frowned as she tied her hair up, at least she could get her hair right.

She ran out of her hut as a breeze warmed her face. It was a sunny day perfect for training, with a few scattered fluffy clouds in the sky. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth for a moment. She turned toward the direction the breeze had come and saw Sesshoumaru standing at the forest edge. She could not contain her smile as she walked hastily toward him. One did not keep Sesshoumaru waiting.

He did not take his eyes off of her as she approached, her hair shining in the sun with a wide grin. He wondered why she never hesitated to greet him, not once. Despite his abandoning her in the village or indirectly causing her death in the underworld.

"Hello, my lord!" She chirped as she came to a stop within arms reach of him.

"Rin." He said as he tilted his head down to meet her gaze.

The change seemed sudden to him, at one visit she was a child and the next she was an adult. He noticed she had become more reserved and her features seemed to sharpen. She no longer ran around in fields of flowers picking bouquets to give to him, but instead lingered in the field often simply sitting enjoying the scents and beauty. If not for her wide smile, bright eyes and distinctive scent he might have thought she was a different person.

"Is that for me, my lord?" She questioned as she pointed to a sheathed sword leaning against a tree. He lifted it up and unsheathed it, quickly sheathing it again and handing it to her. It was the dullest sword he could find short of a wooden one.

"Wow! A real sword!" She exclaimed, unsheathing it and slashing the air in front of her.

"Rin, I will teach you," he said in a serious tone. She didn't know what to think, the manner in which he said it indicated that this would not be a fun experience, she was unsure if she was willing to risk lightening it up a bit.

They walked far away from the village to a large field with the cherry blossom tree in the centre. It was there that their training began. She heard Sesshoumaru speak more in that day than she had ever heard in all her years of knowing him. It was a glorious feeling, finally he was communicating with her in more than a few words. She was going to enjoy training and would make sure she would learn as much as he was willing to teach.

He stood across from her several feet away, "You'll have some advantages, Rin. The biggest being that you're a woman, many humans will not expect you to know how to fight and that will be their mistake, underestimating you." He said darkly as he narrowed his eyes at the thought of her fighting other humans. What he said made a lot of sense to her and she started to feel some hope that she might have what it takes to fight after all. Then she unsheathed her sword, and placed the sheath on the ground. In response Sesshoumaru unsheathed his Tenseiga.

"Oh no, you don't want me to try to fight you…" she realized and her eyes widened in horror.

"Attack me," he urged and moved into a defensive stance. She moved toward him and half heartedly swung the small sword. It moved so slowly she felt like the sun might start setting before the blow landed. Sesshoumaru easily stepped out of the way and then countered with a blow of his own with the side of his sword, it caught her across the ass and jutted her forward, for a terrifying moment she thought she might fall onto her own sword but then managed to regain her balance.

"Hey!" she shouted, pain now shooting through her behind.

"First lesson, make sure you hit your opponent," he replied. Angry she swung at him again with more force behind her this time, the small blade moving through the air and making contact with his Tenseiga. "Yes," he encouraged. "Again."

It was then that she looked up at her lord and started to see the similarity in personality to Inuyasha. They were both playful in their own way, she remembered Inuyasha attempting to train Shippo how to fight once when she went to visit them on the outskirts of town. It seemed like mostly fun and games and similarly it was in fighting, where, Sesshoumaru felt his most comfortable and was forced to remove his emotionless barriers in order to convey his lessons. Although she would never tell him that he was more like his brother than he realized.

Her body ached after the night of training with Sesshoumaru. He had forced her to continue well into the early hours of the morning, teaching her to fight in darkness, how to hear your enemy before you saw them, how to use the darkness to her advantage. There was more to fighting than she had ever imagined. Sesshoumaru had described countless scenarios, each with its own advantages and disadvantages. She still felt disadvantaged in all of them though. Her favorite lesson had been on stealth killing, that she at least felt like she had a chance at. Sneaking up on someone unaware, he had showed her exactly how to kill whether she was armed or not. It gave her a hope, until he had continued and told her how rare those opportunities were, usually your opponent was very much aware and staring you in the face, although he'd also taught her how to surprise those that underestimated her, quickly drawing her weapon and getting in a first lethal blow. Honestly, she felt the chances of that working in a real situation to be small.

Now, she was back in her hut, staring up at the cracked wooden ceiling. She had imagined the crack getting bigger sometimes, bigger and bigger until it opened up completely and caved in on her. Sometimes she wished it would when she was deep into her loneliness, in between his visits. Her muscles ached so much she couldn't get to sleep, even though exhaustion weighed heavy on her. She needed time to prepare, her kimono often restricting her movement, very impractical for serious training with Sesshoumaru she concluded. Obviously, he was taking his training more seriously than she initially thought he would. But then again that was Sesshoumarus nature, she smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

A few days later she decided it was time to buy a training outfit. She was particularly fond of the demonslayer outfits that Sango and Kohaku wore. In her free weeks she visited Sango and Miroku and acquired one of Sangos old outfits, but she still needed the accessories, it needed alterations, and she didn't have any footwear, which bothered her to think about wearing it. She would likely need it if she were to be a warrior; no one would take her seriously without shoes.

By the time six months had passed, she had accomplished many feats. Her slayer outfit looked like Sangos but with orange plates and yellow bindings. It took her a week to adjust to the boots and she had managed to tailor the outfit. She worked on bargaining with the locals in exchange for bindings and other accessories; Sesshoumaru would certainly be shocked. She wore it to bed several nights around the time she guessed Sesshoumaru was to arrive. She wanted to be ready, in case one day he would stop looking at her as a child but instead a fearless warrior who could travel with him again. If this was his test for her she would gladly take it.

Unknown to Rin, Sesshoumaru often arrived the day before he made his presence known. He stayed far enough away that the birds continued to sing and the villagers were ignorant. He would walk around the village surveying the perimeter, at night he would venture closer to Rin's home. A broken looking wooden shack, the ceiling had several missing and cracked boards, he would lay up there in the darkest part of the night.

It was better this way, if he let her know he was staying in the village overnight she would force him to stay in that shack and it would be uncomfortable for both of them but he could not deny the longing he felt to do such a thing.

Her training had surprised even him. He thought that keeping her attention would be a difficult task as she was easily distracted by just about everything. She took to it quickly however, and did not question him as she would have years earlier with an unwavering curiosity. He expected it to be arduous but he found that he was enjoying himself, and he looked forward to returning to her more so than ever before.

He didn't need to see her to know what she was doing. He could hear her movement beneath him. She would often pace around and spent a lot of time combing her hair. He wondered what she would do if he stopped showing up, would she go on to live a normal life or cling to the one she had made with him? He closed his eyes, picturing her life without him; married with children, any thought of training and leaving with him long since forgotten. He frowned as a dull ache started in his chest, he quickly pushed the thoughts back.

The sun was rising, he stood up on the roof of her dilapidated hut and leapt toward the forest's edge where she would undoubtedly greet him when the sun rose in a few minutes. He was grateful that his idiot brother left him alone in these days, he could barely tell his brother resided in the village as they were in the other side, quite far away on the outskirts. Barely that is, his stench was all over Rin's abode. He looked up to her running toward him. Her outfit was that of the demon slayer. Did Kohaku put her up to this? He blinked. She looked like the female demon slayer - Sango, except shorter and with more hair.

"Hello my lord!" She said spinning around before him. Her hair tied up in a messy ponytail with bangs hanging loose. He could not deny that she looked good; the black had a slimming effect on her already slim figure and seeing her with orange and yellow brought back memories. He knew orange was her favourite color, he wasn't sure if it was because it was part of the first kimono he had gotten for her or because it was bright and vibrant just as she was and as the flowers she so much adored. He pulled his gaze away from her as it lingered too long for his own liking.

"Are you ready, Rin?" He asked with no expression on his face.

"Yes, my lord!" She quipped a she turned on her heel and began walking next to him, falling in step with him, glancing up at him every so often.

The second training session was more difficult than the first one. He had expected her to master everything he had taught to her in the last session as well as how to use her range. Her outfit was helping her tremendously and she silently thanked Sango for it. Her new favourite part of the training was hand to hand combat with him, but it was also terrifying. She thought back to how much blood his claws had spilled and how she would not like to be his enemy. He showed her pressure points, restraint techniques, and the effectiveness of a verbal warning. She noted he made sure not to scratch her with his claws, and their physical proximity was new for both of them. It was easy for someone as imposing as him to fight and threaten, but for Rin to have a threatening tone was almost comical, she thought for a brief moment she had seen a smile on his lips after he had told her to threaten him. Threatening Sesshoumaru was downright hysterical for someone such as herself.

"Rin, the words are only part of the warning, the tone and actions you exhibit are the rest," he chastised. She immediately knew what she had to do - an impression of Sesshoumaru. She reset her face so that it remained blank, and with fierce, blazing determination she mirrored his encounter with Kogas henchmen and lowered her voice when she said, "make way." with furrowed brow and dripping with malice. His eyes softened at her threat, that was likely the best he could get out of her. He hadn't realized it, but she had taken on some of his traits, she was quite graceful in her parrying no doubt from watching his encounters and she was very precise with her strikes, she reserved no energy when sparring with him. He thought back to the clumsy child he had once travelled with, often falling down or tripping over herself.

She was uncommonly good at distraction techniques, perhaps it was her love of nature and pointing out every blossom and plant to everyone or that she was good feigning fear and panic. Just before sunset they had stopped training. Resting against the only tree in the field, Rin let out an exasperated sigh. Sesshoumaru was not sweating and did not look tired. She rolled her eyes as he walked towards the tree. Although she adored him, there were times when he had gotten on her nerves. Not letting her travel with him, thinking he knew what was best for her despite only seeing her once or twice a year. It was his fault she was isolated, he separated her from her companions but in her heart she knew that he meant well.

"Rin." he had startled her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she looked up at him as he pulled a tiny box from behind his armour. She hummed as she stood up to meet him and accepted it from his hand, it was a small wooden box with engravings on the top. She opened it to see an orange and yellow jeweled hair pin.

"My lord! This is so beautiful!" She said excitedly as she quickly dove into his arms for an embrace. He stiffened and she was sure that he would not let anyone else take such liberties as she had.

"For training," was the only explanation he offered.

She pulled back from him, her eyes now focused on the hair pin, they were narrowed as if she was thinking. Suddenly she looked up at him, "This will look great with my outfit for the festival!" She cheered as she sat back down.

"Festival?" He questioned as he sat gracefully beneath the tree next to her.

"You know, my lord!" She chided, everyone knew of the festival especially someone as old as Sesshoumaru; she had guessed that he probably went out of his way to avoid such things. "The festival to celebrate the changing season of course! This one is my favourite because of all the flowers, spring is the best one!" she slid the pin into her tied up hair and looked at the ground and continued, "except… you probably won't be around for it… you never are." she remarked quietly.

"When is this...festival?" He questioned sternly.

"It's in a month!" She said smiling brightly.

"I'm going to wear that Orange blossom kimono you gave me last year! The hair pin will match!" She said as she threw her arms up in excitement.

"Hn." Was his only response as he stood up with her following him and walked back to the village side by side.

Chapter 3

She was not as sore from her training this time as she was last time, he seemed to be focusing on more tactical approaches. There were times when she almost wished to have someone to spar with in between Sesshoumarus visits but she didn't want to bother anyone. She used the rest of the time to prepare for the festival. She wanted to give Sesshoumaru a gift for his next visit so she had to earn some coins from the local shopkeepers. They seemed to enjoy the business that her presence brought, but it was tiring work.

The seamstress she obtained her ties from often employed her to help with customers. She would only work this way if she needed money for something. Sesshoumaru could provide for her but she hated asking. The week before the festival she received her payment from the seamstress, and thanked her gratefully as there appeared to be some extra coins in the bag. She searched around the village for a gift for her lord; A man who, needed nothing, wanted nothing and likely didn't even value gifts. She thought briefly about asking Kagome if she could bring her something from the future. She frowned at the thought, she didn't want to bother Kagome and wanted the gift to be from her alone, something special. Besides whenever she saw Kagome they made such a fuss about her visit and made her stay entirely too long, she shook her head at the thought, no that was definitely out. Luckily she had a time to figure something out she doubted she would see him again for a few more months.

That night she laid awake and racked her brain for something to give him, perhaps she could pick up something for him at the festival but everything was so expensive there, she probably wouldn't even have enough after a year of working to afford something to eat there let alone a nice gift. She sighed to herself, thinking back to her training.

Why couldn't he just let her come with him? They could train everyday and he wouldn't have to detour back to see her from wherever it is he went and he not worry about her whatsoever; he was being stubborn as usual or he was not interested in her company for such a prolonged time she thought sadly as she rolled over to sleep.

Sesshoumaru was walking with Jaken and Ah-Un not listening to Jakens squawking. He was conflicted about Rin and had no real destination in mind, he liked the idea of her defending herself but despised the thought of her ever having too and thought she looked better without a sword as it was not the peace loving Rin he knew. He decided he would cut back on her training and encourage her to do something else.

"Ack! So many humans my lord might we try another route?" Jaken queried waving his staff as he spoke. Sesshoumaru said nothing as they continued on passing several caravans.

It was midday on the day of the festival and she was still at a loss as to what to get him she had earned some money from her working and even picked up other work looking after village children, she had quite a bit to use, the village always seemed generous to her, some of the men a little too generous. She had thwarted their advances and made sure to look busy and distracted to dissuade any others.

As she passed several stands she thought that the only practical gift that she could give to him would be an accessory of some sort, something he could wear that was small, she thought about a pin, a sash or bracelet. She liked the idea of a bracelet, no one would be able to see it under his long kimono sleeve and it would not get in the way. She doubted he would wear a hair pin or even a new kimono sash, she remembered how she could easily weave a bracelet or a crown out of flowers for him and then chuckled to herself imagining the look on his face as she gifted him a flower bracelet as an adult.

The village was a bustle setting up for the festival, she didn't receive her customary greetings from any of the shop keepers as she passed by, they couldn't be bothered. There was a stand that she had never seen before, it stood out as it was casting dark shadows despite how sunny it was out that day. There didn't appear to be any shopkeeper around so she ventured over to the stand. It was quite far away from the other stands down near the end.

She hummed as she approached making up a song as she went, as she grew older she realized it was something she did when she was anxious. Standing in front of the display her eye immediately caught sight of a bracelet.

"It's a kimono cord bracelet dear" Rin jumped as an elderly woman appeared from behind the stand. "Some people say that it gives good fortune to wearer but in my experience it gives better luck to the buyer!" She laughed. Rin picked up the orange and yellow bracelet with intricately woven beads and inspected it, turning it in her hands. "I'll take it!" She resolved.

She returned to her hut, the festival would be starting in a few hours she had to get ready. She was dressing to impress. Pulling her kimono tight, using the pin that Sesshoumaru had gifted her. It was perfect for the outfit, and she even used what was left over from her odd jobs to buy some rouge. She told herself she was going to enjoy this festival as it would be her second festival without Kaede. After a few hours of preparation she thought she looked pretty good. She pulled out what little money she had left to see what she would be able to afford and sighed. 'I couldn't even buy a bowl of rice at this rate'. As she stood and walked out the door she ran into something hard. She fell backward not expecting to run into anything.

She rubbed her head and looked up, of course it was Sesshoumaru, who else would be so bold as to walk into someone else's house. She cocked her head to the side and noted that he wasn't wearing any of his customary armour and had a different color Kimono, it was identical in style but Blue instead of Red and cream instead of white. She was nothing short of stunned, he looked almost...vulnerable she thought. She also couldn't suppress the thought that he looked kind of common.

"Hello my lord," she said standing up and brushing herself off, hoping her hair hadn't been knocked out of place.

"Rin" He acknowledged as he stepped further into her home.

"You look so different, my lord! Like you're a different person!" she giggled as she said it.

"I assure you, I am not." He said sharply scoffing at the idea.

"Are you here for the festival or are we supposed to be training?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eye. Clasping her hands together about to give her best pouty eyes if he said training.

"You're choice." he said as he eyed her silently.

"Okay, I guess we better get to the festival! I have to admit I wasn't expecting you!" She said running past him. He did not make a move to leave. He was still processing how she looked... so… womanly? He didn't know why she looked so different but he had a hard time recognizing her, scrunching his browns to to find remnants of the Rin he remembered.

He followed her out and they strolled into the festival. By now the sun was almost set and Rin was jumping from stall to stall pointing at everything and rambling about different stories and objects. Sesshoumaru didn't mind, the festival itself wasn't as bad as he thought. Yes, the smell was overwhelming but he he enjoyed seeing Rin so happy.

"Wow! My lord isn't this great!" she remarked excitedly. As he walked beside her, he felt her intertwine her arm with his, walking arm in arm through the village. He did not pull away, he thought about it briefly but dismissed the idea, it made her happy. The festival had drawn all manner of demon and human alike, probably something to do with InuYasha's group befriending every miscreant they came across.

"Do you want to get some food my lord?" she enquired. He knew she was very hungry but too busy inspecting every stall to eat. She pulled out a small hand woven pouch and began counting coins. "I have enough for a drink" she said meekly, trying to make the best out of it. "I saw a stand back there with interesting drinks! Let's go back" she said tugging at his arm.

"Oh?" was all Sesshoumaru could say.

Coins? he mused, he had not given her coins? A pouch she sewed? Was she offering to buy him a drink? How bizarre he arched an eyebrow.

"Here." he said as he offered her a much nicer pouch.

"Oh no, my lord you mustn't spend your coins on my behalf."

"Buy us both something" he suggested, trying to make her feel less bad about taking his money. She was the only person in years he had spent any of his money on. He wondered if she had realized how expensive the kimonos he gifted her really were.

She unwound her arm from his and half-skipped to one of the many food stalls. Leaving Sesshoumaru to stand in a crowd aimlessly. She had grown, he didn't find her quite as grating as he sometimes used to as a child. She had a comforting way about her. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't understand how he had ended up in this situation with her. Was it fate or some cruel joke his father was playing on him from the afterlife.

He moved his arm for the first time since she had clung to it and noticed the sleeve was restricting around his arm. He brought his arm up toward his face and looked at what was restricting his kimono. An orange and yellow beaded bracelet? When did Rin slip that on? Was it a gift for him? He was perplexed as he stared at it, not moving to take it off. He turned his wrist and noticed one of the beads at the love kanji on it.

"love..?" he said under his breath as he lowered his arm and looked into the crowds for Rin. He started to approach the stall she had walked towards when he was interrupted by his thoughts by another stall merchant.

"Ah, we were wondering when you'd come back for her" said the old villager. He stopped walking and turn to face her. Noticing she likely didn't have long left for this world with her wrinkled appearance and rancid ill smell. "love is such a powerful thing, once you're in it, you really can't escape it" she chuckled.

Not seeing her he turned on his heel and walked off into the forest and disappeared into the night.

He didn't know where he was going or why he felt the need to exit the festival grounds. She loves me? he wondered to himself as he walked aimlessly. 'Have I forced her to care for me by inserting myself in her life? I should have left her here and not come back, she would have been better off.' He cursed mentally at himself for ever getting involved with her. He stopped walking and looked up to where he had travelled to... Rin's home. Of course he wound end up here he frowned as he entered. Everything in her hut was a shrine to him, every present displayed and taken care of.

Rin returned to the spot where Sesshoumaru had been standing with two bowls of rice under her arm and a glass of sake. She was excited to see the look on his face when she showed him the alcohol she had bought. Would he be mad or celebrate the festival by drinking with her? She looked around, there were people everywhere, large crowds, she had to push by some groups just to look around. She didn't see him anywhere and wondered where he had gone.

She checked every stall, the outskirts of the festival and even returned to the spot a few times to see if he had returned. She let out a depressed sigh, her wonderful night with Sesshoumaru where he put his guard down was ruined because she took his money and bought rice? She trudged back to her tiny hut, with rice and sake in hand. She started to wipe the rouge from her lip as she entered her hut with another sigh. She stopped mid-step, there was Sesshoumaru examining her things in the dark. She squinted in the darkness and could barely make out that he had one of her combs in his hand running a claw over one of the pearls in the comb with a dangerous look on his face. She could feel the energy emanating from him. Something was wrong.

Golden eyes met chocolate as they stared at each other neither saying a word. Rins scrunched her brow and finally broke the silence as she set the rice and sake down on her table.

"Mi'lord I bought us food but when I returned you had gone, I thought perhaps the festival might have overwhelmed you…?" she said trailing off as she watched him approaching running his claws lazily across the table.

No response from Sesshoumaru he simply stood before her still in the dark. Was he testing her? Would she have to spar with him right now?

"You think this Sesshoumaru would partake in meals with a human?" He said with a sneer making sure to look her in the eyes while he did.

Rin knew immediately from his question where his mindset was at. She had known him long enough and well enough to know that he had gotten in his own head about their relationship again. This hadn't been the first time he was randomly cold to her for no reason. He was always so conflicted when she was around. She knew for a fact that he meant virtually nothing of what he said to her at these times, it was his half-hearted attempt to push her away unsuccessfully. Even she could see right through his act.

"No, but I expect my escort to the festival does not abandon me like a coward," she spat up at him blazing anger in her eyes. She was sick of this drama with him it would be finished today it was tearing her apart too.

His lips parted and eyes widened in shock as she had never spoken to him that way. His lip twitched subtly and she could tell he was holding back his rage at her.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru drawled as he turned around and walked back over to her pearled comb dropped it on the floor and crushed it with his boots, he was stoic as he heard her gasp.

"If you're going to break my precious gifts, just leave." Rin said exhausted with his mind games.

The comb was in pieces on the ground by Sesshoumaru's boots as he stamped on them driving them further into the floor. He went to pick up another one of her combs as she jumped from her sitting position and threw the sake in his direction landing all over his face and down his kimono.

"I don't break your stuff!" She challenged as she ran towards him, kneeling down at his feet to pick up the pieces of the comb. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Get Out!" she yelled at him weakly, tears streaming down her face.

He looked down at her pathetic display crumpled on the floor the smell of salt filling his senses. Crying over a broken comb? 'Humans' he huffed. Stepping past her and out her door. He stopped right outside of the the door and she faintly heard him say, "I'm not good for you, Rin." and with a swoop he was gone.

Rage started building inside of her before thinking she ran out the door and yelled at the sky," I love you Lord Sesshoumaru!" Silence filled the air, she didn't know if he had heard it she couldn't see due to the darkness around her. She continued, " I don't care how much you push me away, I still love you!" Still yelling at nothing but the darkness in the sky. She didn't know if she was waiting for a response but the world had seemed against her from the start. Putting Sesshoumaru in her life only to torture her for a love that could never be returned. She half expected it to rain with the luck she was having.

"You needn't yell, Rin" he said from behind her causing her to gasp and turn around. There he stood, in front of her doorway. He didn't look angry but she could tell he looked somewhat amused and yet still conflicted.

"You owe me a new comb." She huffed crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Likely." Was all he said.

"I meant what I yelled you know?" She said as she turned back to face him, arms still crossed.

"I know, Rin." He said as he stepped towards her now only a short distance apart. She saw something flicker over his face as his clawed hand caressed her cheek being careful not to injure her. As he caressed her face, his eyes moved to the bracelet on his wrist and he sighed and looked back at her.

"Rin… somewhere along the way... I have begun to care for you," he said as he looked away ashamed and pulled his hand back to his side much to Rins dismay. " I had forgotten what it was to love…" he looked thoughtfully into her eyes, "it has been so long, and it wasn't until tonight that I truly understood what you had been trying to show me for so long..." he said with a frown.

Before she could get any words out to respond he pulled her into an embrace. She froze but did not move to break the hug.

"I'm not asking for much my lord." She said as they separated and looked intensely at each others eyes.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "You do not know, of what you ask." he said in a exasperated tone.

"Look, let's just enjoy the remainder of the festival while it's here. I could never forgive myself if I ruined this for myself for the rest of the year," she said with a disappointed tone as she turned and walked back towards the festival grounds.

Instead of heading into the festival she turned again and walked up the towards the cherry blossom tree that they had always shared together. He said nothing as he followed her silently, unsure of what to do. He did not know why he had been cold to her earlier. He felt nothing but guilt at how he had handled the entire situation. He had always been so composed around her but whenever he sussed out that she was starting to develop romantic feelings towards him he had cast her aside and pushed her away, he thought it had worked until now.

She stopped at the cherry blossom tree and turned to face him as he followed her silently.

He walked up to her they were only inches apart. Her eyes locked to his, he looked as if he was searching her eyes as if trying to analyze her actions. She laughed to herself, typical Sesshoumaru there has to be a reason for everything. She decided at that moment that she would kiss him. No matter how rude he had been to her and how angry she was that her favourite comb was broken. She could hear the music from the festival in the distance, there was enough light from the lanterns to create an ambiance and the moon and stars were lighting up the sky. She wondered what he would do if she tried to move his head to meet hers with her hand, would he let her, even on her tiptoes she could not reach his lips. He would not openly allow her to kiss him. She thought about how she could get a height advantage over him.

"Would you like to sit my lord?" she said as she adjusted her kimono waiting for him to sit. His face was blank as he sat with his back leaning against the tree. She saw the opportunity and she took it.

She walked close to him, standing directly in front of him, almost between his legs, she started to lean over when she heard him say, "Rin." as he looked up at her making her freeze mid-bend. It was then she accepted that there would be no way to kiss him if he did not want it to happen. He was quick enough physically to stop her. She would not give him his way however, and she continued to lean down and forward.

She could sit beside him and attempt to kiss him that way but did not want to crawl onto his lap, as she doubted he had much tolerance for that. "Rin." he said again, this time more sternly, perhaps he was wondering what had gotten into her or perhaps he knew exactly what she was doing. She willed herself not to look at him, instead looking at the tree behind him and closing her eyes as she leaned, knowing that any eye contact with him would frighten her and force her to stop. She was almost completely bent forward when she half opened her eyes for a brief second to make sure he was still there and had not spirited away, to her surprise he was there with wide eyes, if she didn't know better he was frozen with shock. She tilted her head slightly to the right and met his lips much to her own surprise. For a demon who had many weapons at his disposal including simply standing up and walking away, flying away, physically stopping her, and a poison whip, he had let her kiss him, a human, a mortal, Rin.

His eyes closed but he did not stop her, as she pulled back she looked at him waiting for a reaction from him. He opened his eyes as she pulled back as did she and they shared a brief look of confusion. When she received no other reaction she backed up and sat beside him as gracefully as possible. She needed to allude confidence if she wanted to impress him.

They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. The kiss was lingering, she had not simply touched his lips but instead she had conveyed a message, there was some pressure behind it, it was gentle but passionate, she made sure the message was understood. She would not let her only chance to kiss Sesshoumaru be a fleeting innocent peck on the lips.

It wasn't an awkward silence, it was almost peaceful. She was sure that he did not expect her to kiss him, especially after him speaking to her so sternly and the earlier events. She half smiled to herself she had definitely caught him off guard. She did not fear losing him, because with their relationship the way it was he was already mostly lost to her. So, she would miss two visits a year, it was all worth it to know that she had showed him how she felt and was likely the only woman to ever steal a kiss from the great lord.

He could see in the corner of his eye that she looked downtrodden, she was pulling at some grass beside her and sighing; a breathy weighted sigh.

She finally kissed him, after all those years wondering what it would be like and wishing it would happen, it did, and yet she wasn't celebrating. She felt an overwhelming sadness, she didn't know if it was the music, the lack of response from Sesshoumaru or her fleeting youth knowing she would never have another night like this.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss, how was one supposed to respond her behaviour? He wondered if leaving would be an appropriate response maybe she wanted him to go away. He wasn't particularly sure of anything involving Rin right now. He glanced next to him as she was leaning against the tree looking defeated and tired.

"What troubles you Rin? Did you not enjoy the kiss?" He smirked, knowing she had undoubtedly enjoyed it, and would be overjoyed with his playful acknowledgment of it and for a moment he had self doubt that perhaps she had not enjoyed the kiss, a sly stab at his ego.

She continued plucking grass. He turned his head and looked at her, the young woman sitting next to him. She was truly radiant and deserved everything the world had to offer and in his heart he knew that even he was not worthy of her after all he had done to her. He also knew that around the villages she was known as a beauty and was often mistaken for royalty based on the kimonos she adorned. Many would seek her hand and a few had already to which he scoffed at and dispatched quickly.

She had never been sad in his presence and now after kissing him she looked absolutely depressed. For once he didn't know what to do. His pride was starting to chip away and he knew he had to do something to salvage this festival for her. He wondered for a second if her eyes had always looked that lonely? With his head turned toward her he reached out his clawed hand and tilted her chin up to face him. "Rin."

"I-I was thinking about Kaede and how she and I used to celebrate this festival…" she said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Suddenly, he stood up pulling her up with him, he pulled her up away from the tree and into his arms, pulling away only slightly, they began to circle; dancing. It had happened so fast she was practically stumbling to keep up with his yanking grasp.

"Wow my lord, I didn't think you could dance!" she gasped.

He almost smiled and took her hand in his and said, "I fooled you with shock, Rin." she scoffed in reply, "let me guess my lord, another lesson?" She couldn't believe he was joking with her, she had never seen this side of him unless he was giving Jaken a hard time. He continued to hold her hand all traces of sadness forgotten.

"Rin, I will never miss another festival like this." he said as they swayed and turned. Rin snapped out of her shocked stupor and lifted her hand with Sesshomaru's still grasped out to the side, so they weren't just hugging and circling. If he wanted to dance they would dance. They danced long past the festival had ended and the villagers turned into the night, both with their eyes closed, leaning into each other. Her head resting on his chest with no armour it was quite comfortable and his head lightly resting on top of hers. They stayed that way well into the morning hours neither wanting to let each other go.


End file.
